


Wedding Bells

by internationalfandomgirl, Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [5]
Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pure sap, Starwhal, They're gettin' hitched!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: The wedding day





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> A note for those who may be just joining us. While this story is the most recent to be posted, it is part of a larger series that has largely been posted out of chronological order, and since sorted into order. I strongly suggest going back to the first story of the series and reading through in order, including this one, because this actually falls somewhere in the middle of the series.
> 
> To the rest of you, enjoy this final piece of the Domesticity story.

**Last Weekend**

The insistent ringing of the doorbell only stopped when Rob opened the door to find Jason, Mike, and Rich standing on the other side. “Oh, hey guys, what’s up?”

“Get your shoes on,” Jason demanded.

“What, where are we going?”

“Get your shoes on, Rob. Let’s go.”

“Let me go get Billy.” Rob turned to head back towards the living room before Jason stopped him by picking him up. “Gah! Jason! What the hell, man? Put me down!”

“Nope, you’re taking too long.” Jason turned and headed out the door before shouting back over his shoulder, “Rich, grab his shoes!”

“Got it!” Rich reached down to pick up his best friend’s shoes. When he stood back up, he came face to face with his best friend’s fiance.

“Rich, what’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing. We’re just going to steal Rob for a few hours. Norton is going to be here in a few minutes to keep you company. Don’t worry, we’ll bring your boy home in one piece.” Rich gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning and heading out the door, leaving Mike to explain things to a very confused Billy in his wake.

They headed for a bar downtown, spending the night playing skeeball and Golden Tee, and imbibing more than their fair share of alcohol. Rob got to the point of loving drunk where he really spoke from his heart. “Guys, I love you so much,” he slurred, throwing his arms around Rich’s and Jason’s shoulders. “Seriously, I don’t know what I would do without you guys in my life.”

Rich squeezed his best friend close with a bemused smile. “I know, buddy, I know.”

 

**Present Day**

Rich shook his head, clearing the memory from his thoughts. This wasn’t the time to get sentimental, it was time to get his best friend married. Knocking on his bedroom door, he didn’t hear a response, so he pushed the door open to find Rob staring at himself in the mirror, worry etched on his face while he put on his cufflinks.

“Rich! I don’t know if I can do this. Billy is too good for me, what am I doing right now? I don’t deserve him, or this! Question, does my butt look big in these pants? I need a real answer here, man.”

“Buddy, calm down,” Rich walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. “The two of you are perfect for each other. Today is about the two of you, it’s a day to be happy and just focus on each other. Every single person out in my backyard right now is here for you. Now, let’s get you and that good looking ass married!” Rich exclaimed as he smacked Rob’s ass, making him jump before turning and leaving the room.

“Gah! Rich!” Rob straightened his tie before hurrying out after his best friend. He stopped just inside the backdoor in the kitchen where Rich was waiting with a smile. 

“Alright buddy, your man is waiting for you at the other side of that yard. Are you ready?”

“Not really…”

“Perfect! Let’s Go!” Rich opened the door and walked out onto the lawn.

Rob stepped out into the yard and looked to the other side. Mike, Billy’s best man, was giving Billy a little pep talk while Norton looked on in amusement. After a moment, Billy looked up and locked eyes with Rob as a huge smile spread across his face. That was all the encouragement Rob needed to move down the aisle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Weekend**

Billy turned to Mike, completely baffled. Somehow, their quiet night in before the wedding had gone to absolute chaos. “Dude, what the hell is going on?”

“Bachelor party, my friend!” Mike slapped a hand on Billy's shoulder, then looked down to take in his ratty t-shirt and sweatpants. “C'mon man, let's go get you into something resembling actual clothes. Stephen and Chris should be here soon.”

\--------------------------------------------

Billy looked at his friends, confused, as they pulled into the empty parking lot at the IMAX theater. “Guys? What’s going on? Also, isn’t this place closed for the night?”

Chris slapped his hand onto Billy’s shoulder. “Not for us, not tonight. I’ve got connections. C’mon, I think you’re gonna love this.” 

The group piled out of the car and followed Chris to the door, where a lone employee waited to let them in. They were led to a theater room where the screen towered a full story or more over their heads on a wall across from the seating.

Billy’s jaw dropped as he recognized the intro screen to Starwhal. “No way, really? I get to beat your ass at this game HERE?!” He quickly discovered the table by the door that held a set of game controllers and darted up the steps to grab a seat about halfway up. “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let’s do this!”

The rest of the guys shook their heads at him fondly, grabbing their controllers from the table and following him up the stairs. Billy had already discovered the cooler full of beer in one of the seats, and had the first round cracked open for everybody by the time they got there.

Two hours and three 12-packs later, the drunken group conceded yet another win to Billy. As they moved to leave, Billy threw his arms around whoever was closest, smacking a kiss on their cheek before moving to the next.

“Guuuyyyyssss! I’m getting married! To Rob! I love him, I love you!!!” Chris chuckled as Billy stumbled into him and he caught him. 

“Yeah man, we know. C’mon, let’s get you home and in bed. I suspect Rob’s gonna come home just as sloshed.”

Billy’s face lit up. “Rob! Yeah, take me home to Rob! Onward!”

 

**Present Day**

A movement near the house caught Billy's attention. He glanced up, and his breath caught in his chest as Rob stepped out. Fuck, he was a lucky, lucky man. He grinned as he locked eyes with Rob and watched him cross the lawn towards him, Rich at his side.

Billy reached a hand out to Rob as he drew near, and he couldn't resist the urge to slide his other hand around the back of Rob's neck, pulling him in and resting his forehead on Rob's, his eyes closed, trying to quell his overwhelming emotions.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back, and he shot an apologetic smile at Stephen, who was waiting impatiently. “If you're ready, guys?”

Stephen glanced down at the notecards in his hands. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today… Nah, you know what? Fuck that noise.” He tossed the cards over his shoulder. “Ya'll know why you're here, to get these two lovebirds hitched. Having had to spend the last several years watching these two try to figure their shit out, I say it's about damn time. Now, I hear you two wrote your own vows?”

Rob and Billy shook their heads at their friend's antics. Billy reached out to grab Rob's hand and took a deep breath.

“When you guys asked me to join the band, I almost said no. I was already scared of how I felt about you. I assumed you were straight as a rail, and didn't think I could cope with the heartbreak when you found out about my feelings and kicked me out. I was never so relieved as I was that day those fuckers locked us in that closet, and I realized the person you wanted to kiss was me. And, well, you know the rest of that story." He paused to clear his throat, wiping a tear from his cheek before continuing. "It still terrifies me sometimes how much I love you, the fear that someday you'll realize your feelings for me were just an infatuation, and I will lose you, the band, and everything that means anything to me. I just hope you know that I will never leave your side unless you ask me to, that I want to start a family with you, grow old with you, and be buried next to you at the end of everything. I love you so much." 

Rob swallowed hard to clear the emotion from his throat so he could speak.

“I knew from the day we asked you to join the band that there was something about you, something special. At the time, I chalked it up to how well we meshed creatively. It terrified me the day I figured out that it wasn't just your music that enthralled me, it was YOU. We have come so far from those days when my biggest fear was you finding out how I felt. And even though it took this asshole…” he nodded at Norton with a smile, “proposing to you for me… It's you. It's only ever been you. And after this moment, it's only ever going to BE you. I love you.”

"Alright, now the mushy stuff is done," Stephen looked out at the crowd, then back to his friends. "Because the great state of California says I can, I proclaim you fuckers married! Just kiss already."

Billy grinned. He pulled Rob flush against him with the hand he was still holding and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Letting go of Rob's hand, he looked him in the eye and whispered, "How the hell did I ever get so lucky?" before sliding his free hand around the back of Rob's neck and dragging him in for their first kiss as a married couple.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception was held at Tree People, where the band had performed in the past. Rob cleared his throat as he stepped up to the microphone. “Hey everyone, Billy and I just want to thank you all for coming to celebrate this special day with us. We decided to have our reception here at Tree People because as some of you know, Swain has played here a few times. Every time we play in this place it’s magical, and we wanted tonight to be magical as well, so we thought this would be the perfect place. Now before we go ahead and start serving dinner, I wanted to do a little something special. We all know I am a little bit neurotic,” he smiled at the fond laughter that rippled through the crowd, “and struggle to express my emotions simply by talking, so Billy, I wrote you a song.”

Rob picked up his guitar and started to strum. As he began to sing, Billy stood up from his seat and slowly made his way over to his husband a smile on his face. When Rob played the last notes of the song Billy stepped up to him and said in a hushed whisper, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Rob pulled Billy into him with one arm while moving the guitar out of the way, “I love you so much. I can’t wait to see what the rest of our lives turns out to be.”

A cough came from somewhere in the audience before Norton shouted out, “Let’s eat!” The boys pulled away from each other smiling. Rob set the guitar on the stand and held out his hand to Billy, and they returned to the head table hand in hand to spend time with their friends and family celebrating.

“Ummm, anyone happen to know where Borja went? We should probably do the speeches soon,” Rich commented, looking around the reception.

“Yeah, I think I saw him head over that way with someone.” Billy pointed towards the side of the theater. “I’ll go get him.” 

He stood up and made his way towards the side of the stage area. He heard a shuffling noise as he neared the wall by the stage. “Hey Mike, man, it’s time to… woah, ok!”

Mike pulled away quickly from the woman he had pressed up against the wall. “Come on man, can’t we get a little privacy?”

“Sorry dude, we’re about to start speeches. So can you pause this and come back for a minute?” 

Mike looked at the girl in front of him, shaking his head and sighing before tilting his forehead onto hers. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

Billy went back to the head table, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. 

“You find him?” Rob asked looking up from the table.

Billy grinned. “Oh yeah, I found him.” 

“He was with someone, wasn’t he?” Stephen asked.

“Yup. He said he’d be right out. How’d you know?”

“He’s been making eyes at a girl all afternoon. About time he found himself some action.” Stephen smirked as Mike came around the wall towards the head table.

“Not a word,” Mike glared at Stephen as he took his seat. “Let’s get this show on the road shall we? I got things to get back to.”

Stephen smiled at his friend, shaking his head as he stood to start the speeches, “As you all know, I know these guys because of the band. But what you may not know, is that I;m the reason we’re here today.” Groans echoed out from around him, especially from Rob and Billy. “I went and got ordained before they ever even got together, because I knew we would get here eventually, even if it took a little help. I couldn’t be happier for these two, and I am so glad that I got involved so we could make it here.” He lifted his glass towards Rob and Billy. “Here’s to you, and to your forever.”

Stephen passed the microphone to Mike. “I have to agree with Steve here, it has been amazing to see these two fall in love and watch their relationship grow to what it is today. The two of us may have given you a hard time over the years, but we could see what you couldn’t at the time, and we just want the best for the two of you. The two of you together make the world seem right, and I couldn’t be happier to be a part of your special day.” Mike also raised his glass as he passed the microphone off to Rich to finish off the speeches.

Standing, Rich cleared his throat and smiled at his best friend. “Rob, we have been best friends for a very long time, and we have gone through a lot together. I can honestly say I have never seen you as happy as you are when you are with Billy, and if he can make my best friend that happy, then I approve. You two are perfect for each other, and I am so glad you found one another. Billy, all I ask is that I can have custody of him every once in a while, okay?” The crowd chuckled around them as Rich raised his glass towards the couple. “To two amazing guys on their happy day.”

Billy was the last to take the microphone to speak. “Like Rob said earlier, we want to thank you all for coming here to celebrate with us today. Your love and support means the world to us. I also have a little surprise for you, Rob.” Billy smiled as he reached back to pick up the guitar Rob had left sitting there earlier. “I wrote you a song as well. As many of you know, I don’t really like to be in the spotlight singing these days, but my love for this guy is so strong, I really needed to.” 

He looked down at the guitar as he started to strum. As he raised his head to look out on the crowd, his eyes locked with Rob’s, who was slowly standing from the chair he was sitting in. As Billy sang, tears began to form in Rob’s eyes, and he made his way towards his new husband. Rob’s smile spread across his face as the tears started to fall. He attempted to form words, but nothing would come out. Rob reached Billy as the last chords rang out, a smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks, his arms reaching out. Billy smiled and pulled Rob into him yet again, touching foreheads. “I love you, and I wanted to do something really special for you today.”

“Thank you,” Rob whispered back.

“Okay! Now that the sappy stuff is done let’s get this party started,” Stephen exclaimed, breaking the two out of their trance. Rob and Billy looked over at their friend, in disbelief of his shenanigans, then looked back at each other and laughed.

The rest of the night was spent with friends over drinks and good conversation. The band played a few songs, folks joining them on stage here and there, the songs getting sillier and sillier as the night wore on. Eventually, Billy looked fondly down at a very drunk Rob, who was leaning into him in a sleepy attempt to stay on his feet.

He dropped a kiss on the top of Rob’s head, flipping Stephen off as he heard him pretend to gag. “Hey beautiful, ready to head home?”

Rob closed his eyes and hummed happily. “Mmm, yup. Hey, you know what?” He looked up at Billy with his trademark heart eyes. “You’re super cute and I love you.”

They both looked over at Stephen in exasperation as he gagged again. “You two are gonna be all lovey-dovey and cutesy and gross at rehearsals now, aren’t you?”

Billy thought for a moment, grinned, and swung Rob around, dipping him before planting a deep kiss on his mouth and bringing him back up. He turned back to Stephen. “Yup!”

With that, he led Rob to the car to head home, laughing at Stephen’s swearing the whole way.


End file.
